1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a method of improving the health of animals and human beings suffering from osteoarthritis. More particularly, this invention relates to a method wherein milkweed seed oil is applied to those areas of the animal or human being affected with osteoarthritis.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the United States, 27 million people suffer from osteoarthritis, the leading cause of chronic disability in this country. Traditional treatment of osteoarthritis involves a combination of exercise, lifestyle modification and analgesics. If the pain becomes debilitating, joint replacement surgery of the affected join is used to improve the quality of life of the animal or human being. Human health and animal health is monitored by the amount of pain experienced and the amount of pain medication that is needed to control the pain experienced. Effective and positive treatments of osteoarthritis are sought.
In laboratory tests, Gabay et. al. in Osteoarthritis and Cartilage, January 2010; Vol. 18(1):106-16, show that the phytosterols, stigmasterol, “ . . . inhibits several pro-inflammatory and matrix degradation mediators typically involved in osteoarthritis-induced cartilage degradation.”